federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Alal Sorna
Alal Sorna is the former Vice President of the Federation under the Greenwood administration. When he won the progressive primaries in 2407, he was in the lead to be the next President until the Archive attacks in February. His symbiont was injured and he was placed into a medically induced coma until March of 2408 when he woke up. Hoping to regain some footing for the Progressives, he quickly returned to Earth to run as the Councilmen to Trill, but dropped out to take over as Secretary of State in June, 2408. He currently sits as the acting Vice President as of August, 2411. Background Information Born May 20, 2353 to parents Merle Zon (2320) and Ferana Zon (2319-2379). He has a sister named Joza Zon (2356) and a niece/nephew from her as well. His mother died during a skiing accident on Mars. Going into the initiate program in 2371, Alal was chosen to be joined to the Symbiont Sorna. He was later joined in 2375 just after the Dominion War ended. After the archive attacks, he was in a coma for a year before his symbiont was attached. Missing some previous hosts memories, Alal continues on. He sports a limp after the amputation of his right foot which had been too badly damaged to salvage. Alal's position in current plots is Councilmen of Trill. Personal Life Hannah Bacher (2369-2372) - Meeting in highschool, they were very close to each other and were each others firsts. As he went into the initiate program, she didn't want to remain with him due to potential personality changes and they broke up. They remain somewhat acquaintances. Devina Easton (2411-Current) - Having previously worked together in the residence, following the death of his wife, the two became closer. Able to relate to the death of a loved on, Devina was able to offer the comfort Alal needed to cope with his grief. They became more serious 6 months after his wife's death. Previous Spouse(s) Renna Gorban-Fin After Alal received his degree and he began to work for the Councilmen of Trill in 2376, he met his wife who was a secretary to the Councilmen. They hit it off and several years later were married. Coming from a joined Trill family herself (Renna's mother) she understood the idea of it and was able to accept Alal for all his memories. When Renna fell in 2411, she sustained a massive head injury she was unable to recover from. She died a week later. They have two children and one grandchild. Children Alal has two children with Renne Gorban-Fin including Aster Sorna (Beyond) and Mason Sorna. Aster is a prestigious brain surgeon and Mason is an immigration lawyer. Alal has a grand-daughter named Melliah Sorna-Moyer from Aster. Education and Career Alal attended the University of Trill from 2370-2373 with a fast-tracked degree in Political Science, he went to Harvard University on Earth to get his masters of Federation Politics from 2373-2375, keeping his family with him during the hardest times of the Dominion War. After being joined to the Symbiont in 2375, he returned to Trill to get his PhD while working for the Councilmen of Trill. He graduated in 2378, remaining on Earth to run for several smaller political positions for the Progressive party after Councilmen Yon lost to a Conservative. Alal married, then moved to Earth to work for President Nanietta Bacco from 2381-2390 when Bacco left office. Alal remained then on Earth after Sariel had been elected but did not get along well with fellow Trill VP La'Flen. In 2394, Alal ran and obtained the position as Councilmen of Trill. He stayed there until the end of his term when Christopher Greenwood asked him to be his VP. Winning the election, he assumed the position in 2401. When Greenwood announced that he would be stepping down in 2408, Alal put in his bid to be President and was elected as the Progressive primary with Ilton Ansari as his VP choice. In February 2407, Alal was critically injured during the attack on the senior Federation officials after the Archive Attack. He was placed into a medically induced coma until March, 2408. When he came out of it, he put in his application to take over as Trill Councilmen once more from Ayson Grier. When Zahir al-Khalid resigned as Secretary of State, Alal dropped from the Trill race and took over the position. In 2411, Vice President Richardson took a leave of absence due to increasing depression. As a result, Alal was appointed as the acting Vice President, despite being part of the opposite party. He began to campaign for the primaries for the following election in 2412 with the intention of bringing on Avandar Devrix as his Vice Presidential pick. Symbiont History * Polis Sorna (2001-2039) - Engineer * Eran Sorna (2039-2138) - Environmentalist * Alara Sorna (2138-2227) - Terraformation * Regon Sorna (2227-2280) - Symbiosis Commission * Melliah Sorna (2280-2375) - Medical doctor Category:Katrina's Character - Beyond Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:All Characters